Aces & Eights
by Demon Flame
Summary: Sequel to Thieves Gambit. Rogue is sent on the mission to Genosha with Nightcrawler. While there she must stop the incident that sparks the war between humans and mutants. It doesn't help that the one responsible for the whole mess has a wicked since of masochism.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue looked through the door in the hanger into the hallway for Kurt. "Ya know for a teleporter you'd think he wouldn't take so long." she said idly.

"He's calling Wanda before we go. Let her know what's going on." Logan said folding his arms over his chest as he glared down the hallway.

Rogue slid him a glance. "What exactly is going on?" It had been three months since she had rejoined the X-Men and he was still acting cautious around her as though he expected her to hand them over to the MRD or something. It was insulting and at the same time she felt he deserved to walk on egg shells around her like she had had to do whenever she thought he was taking off.

"Chuck says Kelly is going to try and jump start the war by hiring some mutant to steal Magneto's helmet." He said.

What kind of mutant would go on a suicide mission like that?

"So wait it's just gonna be the three of us?" That was alarming. Just her, Nightcrawler and Wolverine against all of Genosha.

"Correction." He said, finally turning to her. "It'll just be you and Nightcrawler."

There went their chances by half. "Are you sure we're the best choices for this mission. I mean right now we aren't exactly Magneto's favorite people."

She had abandoned the Brotherhood and Kurt was his oldest daughters love interest.

"I won't be able to actually drop you off on Genosha so Nightcrawler will have to port the two of you to the island. And Chuck was specific when he said you had to be there."

This was the first time to her knowledge that the Professor had requested that one particular member of the team had to go on a mission. "So what's the mission?" She had to be at the top of her game if the Professor was counting on her.

"You remember Gambit?"

She had only seen him once. She had been with the Brotherhood at the time and had stolen the power neutralizer collar from Sybil Zane who had hired Gambit to steal it from the X-Men. In the end she had ended up destroying it instead of using it.

"Yeah."

"You will be concentrating on stopping him while Nightcrawler will be in talks with Magneto and the Scarlet Witch." He said.

"And did the Professor explain how exactly I'm supposed to stop him?"

She was no slouch herself, but Gambit was a world class thief, a Master Thief in fact. If what Logan had said about the man was true then he was also in the upper class of hand to hand combatants. He probably had done his homework on all the X-Men too and knew her powers. Well her original powers anyway. She had acquired the mutant powers of one Carol Danvers at some point in the last year that she hadn't let anyone know about.

It would raise too many questions right now, especially since she had just rejoined the X-Men.

"No, just said to leave it to you."

Rogue wished she felt the confidence that the Professor had in her.

XxX

The butterflies in her stomach hadn't stopped their fluttering once since they boarded the Blackbird. She had hoped her nerves would calm some with the long flight. Obviously it hadn't and when Logan slowed the jet down to a hover two miles off the shores of Genosha her stomach had done another flip.

"Alright you two." Logan said standing up. "Make me proud."

Both her and Kurt nodded before she took a hold of Nightcrawler's arm. Logan gave her one more reassuring smile and then she was traveling through space and time. And then they were no longer on the jet but in some sort of entrance hall.

It was massive, with high ceilings and completely made of metal. It figured he'd want his whole palace to be a weapon.

"Kurt." Rogue turned to see a woman dressed in a red corset with a cape come through a door to their left.

"Hello Wanda. Thank you for allowing us to come." The Scarlet Witch gave him a gentle smile.

It seemed like Wanda got all the good genes between her and Pietro.

"This is Rogue."

Wanda turned to face her with a weary look. "Yes the absorber."

Rogue gave her a dry smile. "Yep, that's me."

"Father is waiting for us in the gardens." and with that said she turned, her cape swirling behind her. Briefly, Rogue wondered if she could pull off a cape but quickly dismissed it. "Please leave your bags here and they will be taken up to your rooms."

An orange haired man with a manic came up and took their bags, giving her a devilish wink. She was almost certain that he was going to go pawing through her underwear. She sent him a glare that only seemed to excite him more. Pervert.

The Palace Garden's were beautiful with elegant water features and rows upon rows of flowers. Closer to the Palace she saw a maze of yellow roses, they smelled heavenly.

"Father." Wanda called and the Great Master of Magnetism himself turned around to greet them.

"Well if it isn't the Infamous Rogue and the Incredible Nightcrawler." He said giving them both hard looks. It was clear that he didn't want them here.

"Magneto." Kurt greeted and Rogue gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

"Wanda tells me you are here to root out Senator Kelly's spy?" He said. "Fortunately, Gambit has already come forth and has sought sanctuary on Genosha."

"We would like to talk to him ourselves if you'll allow it?" Kurt asked glancing at her out of the side of his eyes.

Magneto turned his regal gaze on her, giving her a calculating look. "If you absorb any information from him, do you plan to share it with myself?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that." She said carefully, aware that her answer now would set the tone for the rest of their visit. "But if I do absorb him then yes, I will share any information I gather from him with you as a sign of goodwill."

He gave her a nod of approval. "Very well. Wanda will show you to your rooms." he turned from them and walked away.

Wanda and Kurt began catching up with each other as she lead them through the roses to a green haired girl she recognized as Lorna. Lorna was of course Magneto's little princess and according to Pietro's memories, was completely unaware of what her father actually did.

"Hello Kurt." the girl said with a sunny but polite smile.

"Lorna, it is good to see you again." he said. "I would like you to meet my teammate Rogue."

Lorna turned her smile to Rogue and gave her a polite greeting before turning to continue talking with Kurt. She was an outsider in the relationship of these three. It didn't bother her all that much, she had always been a bit of a loaner as cliché as that sounded. Besides she would much rather enjoy the roses anyway.

The section of the garden they were in was comprised completely of yellow roses. Though looking up she saw a big beautiful red rose like a beacon amongst the yellows and greens of the garden. She was considering reaching up to touch it when a pinkish light flew across her vision and the rose fell from its stem and into her hand.

She looked to the side to see that Kurt and Wanda were too engrossed to notice anything. Though Lorna was looking up at the palace with some odd sort of expression on her face. Rogue followed her gaze to see none other then Gambit sitting in a window and giving her a smirk.

She frowned at him and dropped the rose to the ground. He tilted his head to the side and his smirk grew into a smile. She rolled her eyes before walking back over to Wanda and Kurt. They took the hint that she was bored, and after a quick goodbye to Lorna (who wouldn't look at Rogue) they walked back into the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit smiled as he spotted the little green haired girl clipping roses in the palace gardens. She didn't know it yet as she sent him a shy smile, but he planned on using her to cripple Genosha. It really was a shame he was so good at what he did, maybe if he were a lesser thief then he wouldn't have to betray his race. He was certain he would be going to hell for the crimes he committed, the least of which would be leading an innocent girl to her betrayal.

He was just thankful that the X-Men were back in action. As odd as that might sound, he was glad their were people like Wolverine who could contend with him and stop the things he was hired to do. He hated taking jobs that worked against mutants but his father made it clear that he was a thief first. What he really needed was a ticket out of not only the Thieves Guild but Belladonna's clutches as well.

He knew that harpy was petitioning both their fathers for an arranged marriage with him. He would rather die than marry her, which he probably would anyway by her hand no less.

He glanced back down to Magneto's youngest daughter, Lorna, what a sweet little thing. Maybe if he was lucky the X-men would show up here and stop him again.

Speaking of which, was that Wanda leading Nightcrawler over to Lorna? And who was the beauty in the green and yellow cat suit? That white stripe in her hair looked awful familiar.

Ah, yes. Rogue, the girl who had stolen the power inhibitor collar right from under him and Wolverine both. Last he had heard she had been with the Brotherhood. He seriously doubted that Nightcrawler had turned to the dark side so that meant Rogue had turned. She didn't seem the type to be so flip-flopty.

He watched with a grin as Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch stopped to talk to Lorna. Rogue began to wander off among the roses. She almost looked like she was in whole other world. She stopped at a particularly tall rose bush to study the one red rose.

Gambit selected a card from the deck he was shuffling and with a small charge he let it sail into the air, slicing through the stem of the rose and caused it to fall into her gloved hand. Her beautiful face showed a moment of shock before she quickly glanced over to the others and then finally up to him.

Her eyes locked in on to his before she frowned and dropped the rose to the ground. She didn't even glance back up at him as Wanda lead them inside. He watched the door a moment longer hoping she would come back out before turning his attention back to Lorna. The green haired girl gave him a sad and pitiful look.

Well, there went that plan.

He turned away from the window to pace in his room. There was no way in hell he could get either of the sisters to show him around the Island now. He doubted Magneto would give him a tour.

Though maybe the X-Men would be granted a tour, perhaps with enough charm and weasel himself into it too.

The sound of talking of talking in the hallway drew his attention. Remy walked over to peer out of the crack between his doors.

"Your rooms are right across the hall from each other. If you need anything at all the service corridor is just down that hall and to the left."

He could hear the Scarlet Witch talking and he knew Nightcrawler must be there too. But the thin crack only allowed him to see Rogue. Her back was turned to him and he had the perfect view of her pert little backside. That cat suit didn't leave much to the imagination but that didn't mean his imagination wasn't in overdrive anyway.

Even though this was the closest he had ever been, he had a handful of salacious dreams about her. His pants tightened as he pictured dragging her into his room and taking her from behind. A whole new fantasy was spawned when she turned to the side and bit her plump wine colored lips.

Oh yes, he would need to get to know her a lot better while he was on Genosha.

A moment later she was walking past his door and out of sight. He chanced opening his door a little more and caught sight of her walking into the room next to his.

The stars and planets had aligned, it was though fate itself had decided to present him with this chance.

He closed his door wondering how he would get a moment alone with the beautiful Rogue. He couldn't very well sneak out of his window and onto the ledge of her window. Or could he? He didn't really know her well enough to know how to go about his flirtation with her. He would just have to accidently-on purpose bump into her and get a feel for her temperament. Oh, how he hoped she ran hot.

Those plans of course went up in smoke the minute he heard a knock on his door. He opened up to reveal the voluptuous figure of Rogue. She was even more beautiful up close. In all his memory he couldn't recall one instant where he had seen that shade of green before. Her eyes almost looked like they might be glowing.

"Bonjour, Cherie." He said as he took a position of leaning against the door frame.

The corners of those full, wine colored lips of hers turned down into a frown and she crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner.

He let his eyes rack over her form, disappointed when he couldn't see her chest with her arms and jacket covering it. He looked back up to see her cheeks don a light pink blush. "What can I do for you?"

"For starters you can tell me what you're up to." He had almost forgot that sweet twang of her voice in the last couple of months.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean?" He gave her a toothy grin.

Rogue turned her head to the left and looked down the hall, her frown deepening. Gambit followed her gaze to Magneto's loyal soldier Mellencamp. The large green mutant was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind the corner at the end of the hall.

"Why don't you come in, Cherie?" She rolled her eyes and walked in, shutting the door behind her.

"My name is Rogue." She snipped as she looked around his room, probably comparing it to hers. "Is everything metal here?" she mumbled to herself.

He chuckled, he knew he wasn't the only one to be put off by Magneto's Palaces construction, but it was nice to hear it out loud from someone else.

"I go by Gambit." He drew closer to her and snatched up her hand snatched up her hand. "But you, chere, can call me Remy." He briefly toyed with the idea of taking her glove off so he could feel her skin before placing a light kiss on her knuckles.

She quickly snatched her hand away from him and hid it behind her with her other hand. He suspected she didn't realize that she was inadvertently poking her chest out toward him.

"I didn't come here to play games Gambit." She purposely used his mutant name to let him know this was business. "I want to know exactly what Kelly hired you to do. I seriously doubt that he thinks Magneto's stolen helmet will ignite the war he's itching for."

Beautiful and smart. If she was into spanking he might just have to propose.

"I have come here to take refuge from Kelley and his men." He gave her a devilish smile that implied anything but. "I have no plans of stealing anything. I promise."

She rolled her eyes. "We both know that if you needed to lay low that your Guild would hide you in a better place than Genosha."

She did have a point.

"What about you, chere?" he changed the subject. "Last I saw, you were with the Brotherhood. What happened, not all it promised to be?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and brushed past him to the very widow he had first spotted her from. "Not that its any of your business, but how does that have anything to do with this conversation?" She turned around to face him and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Just curious." he said as he walked closer to her. "Its hard not to when you're around."

She let out an agitated huff. "Look just answer the question, please."

Gambit clicked his tongue. "Now that's not very fair." he moved closer still her to where she had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye. "I have to answer your questions but you don't have to answer mine? I don't think so."

Rogue put her hand on his chest and pushed him back to a less intimate distance. "I asked you first?" It was clear she wasn;t budging on the subject.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." He said with a smile that promised sin.

Rogue was not impressed. He had done nothing but flirt every time he opened his mouth. She decided now was the perfect time to let him know was playing with fire and how close he was to getting burned.

She tilted her head in a thoughtful manner and lifted her fingers to her lips. She watched his eyes zero in on her lips and glow. They actually glowed. "Hmm, I think I'll just have to have a peek inside that mind of yours."

Gambit smiled at her in a smug way. "Nice try, chere, but no telepath can penetrate my mind."

She couldn't help but giggle, he was in for a rude surprise. "I'm not a telepath, sugar." Rogue could only enjoy his confusion momentarily before she pressed her lips to his. It served him right that she did give him a kiss.

But something was wrong with her brilliant plan. First and foremost was that he wasn't passed out cold on the floor. Second was that he was kissing her back and had sneaked his arms around her waist and was pulling her closer. His skin was hot, as though he had a fever and it was inviting her to things more forbidden then a plan gone south.

She could salvage this, she just had to concentrate on her powers. Though he was making it very hard with the way his hands were sliding over her butt. She concentrated harder and finally felt the familiar pull of absorption.

She finally broke contact as she pulled away and he slumped to the floor. He was quite the kisser, not that she had anything to compare it to. Her lips tingled with warmth. In fact her whole body was tingling with mounting energy.

Oh God. How did he manages to sit still. Rogue felt like she could run around Genosha three times and still have energy to burn. She began walking around his room because otherwise she felt as though she might explode. She needed to go through his memories while he was still passed out.

But once again this infuriating man had thwarted her plans. His memories were staticy and incomplete. She saw snippets of him talking to Zane, but she couldn't hear what was being said.

Rogue rubbed her temples and closed her eyes as she tried to gain her composure. She didn't notice as one hand trailed down her neck to her chest and cupped her breast.

Nice.

Her eyes flew open and she knocked the one offending hand away. What a pervert. Sure she had absorbed other men, and even some women, who had some perverted thoughts about her. But none of them had managed to control her movements like that before.

As far as she was concerned she had two options. She could either absorb Gambit again and risk fondling herself and maybe other women. Or she could attempt to weasel the information out of Gambit himself. Both options were unappealing. She would have loved to just absorb the info right off him and be done with the whole thing.

But he had to be difficult and have some freaky static shit going on in his head. Probably his whole body if the difficulty she had absorbing him was any indication.

She let out an irritated huff and folded her arms over her chest. If she was going to do this the old fashioned way then she would have to be semi nice to Gambit. Rogue turned around and stalked across the room toward his prone body.

He didn't look like he would be getting up anytime soon. Or he could very well be faking it. He was a fantastic actor if so. She frowned and nudged him with her toe.

As it turns out he really was a fantastic actor because he grabbed her ankle and pulled her down on top of him. She was so surprised that she lost her balance and fell forward until she landed with her hands on his chest and her knees on either side of his hips.

"What the hell, Gambit!" she screeched.

She tried to stand up but the demon-eyed bastard was holding her in place with his hands on her hips. That god awful smile of his that gave her a fluttering sensation in her belly was back.

"That's a neat trick, chere." He said. "Just figures a goddess like you would have a killer kiss."

He gave a deep chuckle that made his chest rumble under her palms and wrapped around her like dark chocolate. If he wasn't such a despicable mutated human being, she might have been a nervous stuttering wreck around him. But because he was a traitor to their race she was just furious and was contemplating smacking him. And maybe kissing him again, but not before she smacked him first.

"Though I don't really see the point of knocking me out, Cherie." he glanced around the room to see if she had gone through any of his things.

Of course she hadn't and now she was kicking herself for it. That had been the perfect opportunity to rifle through his things. Why did the Professor have such faith in her if she was such a bumbling idiot? And anyway shouldn't he have been out longer?

"I didn't just knock you out. When I touch someone I absorb everything about them." That caught his attention as he turned back to her sharply. "Your memories, physical abilities, powers, even your very life force becomes mine. You might be a thief by profession, but I'm a thief by nature."

He had gone very stiff underneath her. Rogue was sure she was that if it had been dark that Gambit's eyes would have been glowing.

Once again, Rogue tried to lift herself off of him but his hand held her firm. She brushed it off. "So, tell me, if you never planned to follow through with the job. Then why did you accept that briefcase from Zane?"

It was part of one of the few flawed memories she had received, but mostly it was a bluff. She was giving him the impression she knew more than she really did.

A slow smile spread across his face. "Tell me chere," Rogue had a bad feeling in her gut that traveled south. "Have you ever absorbed someone in the heat of the moment?"

Rogue sucked in a breath as her face heated up and her mouth hung open slightly.

When she was thirteen she had traveled the country by way of hitchhiking with truckers. Many of whom were pedophiles and just perverts in general. She had absorbed a good number of these freaks and not even their thoughts had embarrassed her so much.

She tried to say something, anything. But the words just wouldn't come. Exactly how does someone respond to something like that? Oh hell, she was just going to have to absorb him again.

Rogue sat up and could now firmly feel something under her behind that made her blush another three shades of red. She pushed it all aside and began to remove her glove.

Gambit grabbed her hands in one of his. "If you plan on absorbing me then you'll have to do it with those lips of yours." He smiled and she could swear she could see every tooth in his mouth.

Rogue frowned and let out an aggravated groan before she finally removed herself from the thief. He was the most infuriating man she had ever come across. And that was counting Logan, Pietro and Toad.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked disgustedly as she turned away from him.

"Can't help it, chere, you just bring it out in me." He said smoothly.

She gave an unladylike snort. "Not that. How could you betray your race? Everyone's already trying to kill us, why would you help them along?"

She turned around to face him and paused. For a moment she had been sure there was a pained look on his face. But he had quickly replaced it with a cocky grin.

"They aren't trying to kill us." he argued but Rogue thought it sounded weak.

"Its only a matter of time." She walked back over to him. "Right now they just want us to register. After that its concentration camps and gas chambers. So why?"

He opened his mouth but she held up a hand. "And don't say anything about money because I'm not buying it."

He closed his mouth and tilted his head to the side, studying her.

"You've got my memories, why don't you tell me?"

Rogue clenched her jaw and turned to look at the wall to her right. "You have some kind of static that makes it hard to get anything whole from you." She replied stiffly.

She could practically feel that smug smirk on his face.

"So what did you get, chere?"

"Your meeting with Zane." she said looking back at him.

He sauntered forward. "That all."

This man could charm the rosary off a nun.

"Yeah, that's all."

"Tell you what, chere," he said walking closer to her. "How about I take you out tonight?"

She threw him an incredulous look. "You've never been here before, where would you take me?"

"I'm sure we could find a romantic little spot."

"No."

There was absolutely no way she would ever go out on a date with him. She didn't even want to be on this island with him.

"Besides, Magneto confined you to this room."

He looked around the room. "I am a Master Thief, chere, I could sneak us out of here and back before anyone ever noticed we were gone."

"I think I'll pass." She scuffed.

"So you're going to come to Genosha and stay in the Palace the whole time?" His eyebrows were raised in a mocking manner.

He was baiting her and she wasn't going to fall for it. Even if she did want a tour of the island. But she was here on a mission. Everyone was counting on her, the Professor had specifically asked her to be on this mission because he believed she could handle Gambit.

She turned around and headed toward the door. "I'll be back later Gambit and I expect an answer as to what you are really doing here." she opened the door and made to step out into the hallway.

Gambit however had other ideas as he snatched her hand and spun her around to face him. He lifted her hand and placed a chaste kiss that seemed to soak through her glove to her skin. "Please, chere, call me Remy."

She snatched her hand away from him and gave him a glare. "Please, Gambit, call me Rogue."

And with that said she walked out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Gambit was sitting on his windowsill once again, according to his wrist watch it was just after midnight. He leaned out of the window a bit to see that the light was on in the room next to his. That meant Rogue was awake too. The gentleman in him said to pay her a visit. The thief in him told him not to use the door.

Without another thought he stepped down onto the thin ledge about a foot and a half below the window. Remy shuffled across to the lit window and peeked in.

Rogue had just stepped out of her attached bathroom in nothing but a large short sleeved shirt. She bent over on her bed to go threw her duffel bag and Remy felt a instant tightening in his pants. Her shirt had lifted up to reveal her pert little backside covered in a pair of purple silk and lace panties.

The things he could imagine with this image alone should be illegal.

While she was busy with the contents of her bag he quickly and silently opened her window and stepped in. Quiet as a mouse he snuck up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. She stiffened beneath him. She was so tense he was sure she had stopped breathing.

"Gambit, you better get your hands off me now before I break each and every one of those sticky fingers of yours." She said slowly. He was sure she wanted to scream and shout and hit him. The amount of restraint she was showing was admirable.

A slow smile crept on to his face as he pulled her closer to his body. "How can I when you look this sinful, chere?"

She grabbed one of his arms harder than he thought she could and wrenched herself free. She looked livid. He had never been more turned on by an angry woman before.

"You better be in here for one reason and one reason only, Swamp Rat." she said. Rogue tugged at the bottom of her shirt before folding her arms across her braless chest. It sure was nippley out tonight.*

He moved forward and grasped her hips in his hands. "Good , then we're on the same page." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

He could feel her trying to resist his advances but she appeared to be having some trouble. He had no misconceptions. Remy knew that she wouldn't allow him to get any further. Well, at least not tonight. The real question was how long she would let this go on?

XxX

Rogue's eyes flew open and she pulled herself away from his lips and out of his arms. What the hell was wrong with this guy? Why did he need to touch her all the time? Sure she enjoyed it as she hadn't ever been touched like that before. But Gambit was her enemy and he didn't seem to get that there was a certain etiquette that needed to be observed here.

You don't cross romantic lines where opposite sides are concerned. Sure its different for Kurt and Wanda because they were on the same side, just at opposite ends of the spectrum. Gambit however worked for the enemy. There were no blurred lines or shades of gray here.

"Apparently we aren't even in the same book." she said and distanced herself from him a little more. "The only reason you should be in here is to tell me what the hell you are really doing on Genosha. You try to stick your tongue down my throat again and I'll cut it off."

He stuck out his tongue in a mocking manner and gave it a couple flics that made her face heat up in a mixture of embarrassment and lust.

"Knock it off."

"I'm really not up to anything, chere." he said holding his hand over his heart and leaning forward.

She gave an unladylike snort and turned her head. She wished she had put a pair of shorts on or something. Anything to put something between the two of them since he seemed to have no boundaries.

"You need to leave if you aren't here to confess." she said. "I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Oh?" She had caught his attention. Good.

"Yeah, Wanda is going to show me around the Island tomorrow."

Rogue had come to the conclusion after their conversation earlier that Gambit was dying to get out of the palace. Stealing Magneto's helmet would certainly piss him off, but he wouldn't start a war over it. No, it would have to be something really big. Something that would hurt Magneto enough for Kelly to gain an edge over him.

She had decided that Gambit's real assignment was to cripple Genosha.

It was a dangerous gamble, but she had decided that he would never admit to his mission. She would have to catch him in the act and then hall his horny ass back to the X-Men where they would decide what to do with him then.

Rogue had gone to Kurt who had, in turn, gone to Scarlet Witch who would give her a tour of the island. If everything went well, Gambit would invite himself along. Of course she hadn't planned on tempting him until the next morning. But there was no time like the present.

"I don't suppose you'd mind if I came along?" he asked, flashing a charming smile.

"I would mind." She narrowed her eyes.

He stepped closer to her in a pleading gesture that was completely fake. "I might be willing to share with you if you would be willing to take me along."

Rogue bit her lip and tried to not make too much of a show of thinking over his offer. The last thing she wanted to do was alert him to what was really going on.

"Fine." she finally bit out. "Be ready by nine."

Gambit stepped forward and took her hand in his. She quickly snatched it back. "You got what you want." she snapped. "Now leave."

"Well, I didn't get exactly what I want. But if that offer is still on the table..." He put his hand on her thin waist and leaned in.

"That offer wont ever be on the table! Now get out!" She pushed him out into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

Does that man ever quit?

Rogue's cheeks flushed as she remembered the kiss she had given him. That was probably why he had snuck in her window, he thought she had given him the go ahead to peruse her sexually. He probably thought she was some kind of skank who slept with everyone she wanted information from.

Gambit didn't know that she normally couldn't touch anyone without adverse side effects. In fact she had never met anyone whom she could touch as she pleased before. She assumed it was his ability to create vast amounts of energy. He seemed to be overflowing with it and apparently her absorption couldn't keep up with it.

It was just her luck that probably the only man she could touch was the one mutant who was actively working against their race.

Rogue shook her head and turned the lights off and shut her window before climbing into bed. While the rest of the palace might have been cold and metallic, the bedding was divine. The pillows were stuffed with the feathers of angels, the sheets were woven out of sunbeams and the mattress was lined with those fluffy clouds that liked to drift across the sky on a summer day.

Sure that was a bit of an exaggeration, but really the bed was great. Maybe after this whole ordeal was over with she could get Gambit to steal it for her.

The thought made her chuckle as she imagined the suave mutant trying to sneak a king sized bed out of the palace and onto a little speed boat. She decided not to think about the things he would have insinuated if she had actually commissioned the theft.

XxX

Rogue stood in the hallway outside of a guest room. She could hear talking around her, but it was distant and muffled. Her surroundings weren't much better. She put her back to the door to look around the blurred hallway that seemed to disappear into nothingness after a few feet.

Her thoughts on the matter vanished however when she felt a hand on her upper arm drag her backwards through the door. She gave an angry shout of protest and threw an elbow back, hoping to catch her assailant in the ribs. She made contact and hit what felt like body armor. She found it odd that it didn't hurt as much as it should have.

Another arm circled around her waist while the one holding her arm twisted it behind her back. A heady scent of spices hit her and made her feel warm as though she were back in the south.

"Chere." the title was said in her ear in such a way that it scent shivers down her spin.

So Gambit was the one who had her. Well, he was doing more then holding her. She shuddered as he released her arm and slid his hand down her thigh and then back up her side to cup her breast.

She couldn't stop the low moan that bubbled up out of her throat as he brushed his thumb over her nipple. Rogue leaned her head back on to his shoulder and allowed him to place hot kisses upon her neck.

The arm around her waist began to move and his hand slowly dragged across her stomach and headed south to more intimate parts. Rogue sucked in a breath and let out a breathy 'oh' as he began to stroke her through her uniform.

She didn't even notice he had pulled down the zipper to her suit until the cool air around her hit her chest. Rogue lifted her arms to rest behind Gambit's neck and arched her back as another moan ripped from her throat.

She could feel his arousal against her backside and ground into it when another cord of pleasure was strung with his fingertips. Something was growing low in her belly, a building pressure that was becoming almost unbearable. He became more aggressive with his petting and she couldn't help it as her lips bucked under his.

But what finally sent her over the edge into bliss was when he pinched her nipple right at her climax. "Oh God!"

His deep chuckle reverberated throughout her making the aftershocks that much more potent. "Please, chere, just call me Remy."

She nodded her head numbly as he slid her short jacket off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Her uniform was soon to follow as it pooled on the floor at her feet. She felt him step back and she turned around to face him for the first time since this affair had begun.

At some point it had grown dark in the room though she had been sure it was light only a moment ago. His eyes glowed in the dark, capturing her full attention. It was as though nothing else existed outside of those pulsating red eyes of his. Before she knew it he was moving toward her, a predatory look in his eyes.

He took hold of her hand and lead her to the bed before laying her down. She took a deep breath while he positioned himself over her. The scent that was wholly his enveloped her, drawing her in to him.

Rogue ran her hands down his chest and bit her lip when his eyes glowed a bit brighter. He lowered himself onto her, his erecting pressing into her thigh. She nibbled at his earlobe as he ran his hands up and down her body, leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

He maneuvered his hips until he was positioned at her entrance and with slow -

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

Rogue shot up out of bed and looked around wildly. The alarm on her bedside table was going off. With irrational anger she smashed the offending electronic and put a crack in the wood of the table.

Falling back on to her pillow she ran a hand through her hair. What the hell had that been? Was that a dream of her own or was it one she had absorbed off Gambit?

It had to be Gambit, she never had sex dreams. And if she did that certainly wouldn't be like that. She had no experience with sex or anything of the like. Gambit on the other hand oozed sexuality, he had probably slept with dozens of women.

With an agitated grunt she swung herself out of bed and stalked over to her bathroom for a cold shower.

A/N

* Total National Lampoons Christmas Vacation quote. I am unashamed.


	5. Chapter 5

When Remy stepped out into the hall the next afternoon it was to see Rogue leaning against the wall and talking with Nightcrawler. She had put on that lovely cat suit again. He had had very naughty dreams the night before that involved him removing that very suit.

When Rogue saw him her face flared pink with a blush and she quickly looked away. Not the response he usually got from women he hadn't slept with yet. Was she embarrassed about the kiss he had stolen last night? As far as kisses went it was a pretty innocent kiss.

He gave her a look over thoroughly enjoying each and every curve of her body. There was no way a woman with her body and pretty face could be innocent in that regard. Right?

"Good morning, chere." He said with a charming smile that had some ladies eating out of the palm of his hand.

She glanced at him out of the corners of her eyes and pursed her lips together. "Gambit."

"Please, Chere, Remy." He said good naturedly.

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Gambit." Nightcrawler said in way of greeting.

The two had never actually met face to face but clearly he had heard of him whether from Rogue or Wolverine. He knew Nightcrawler from his own research on the X-Men, a teleporter.

"Nightcrawler." He said in a friendly manner though it was clear that the blue X-Man wanted nothing to do with him.

"What are you doing here Gambit?" The scathing question came from behind him. He turned to see the Scarlet Witch walking down the hall toward their little group.

"I heard y'all were going on a tour of this lovely Island and my Cherie here was kind enough to invite me along." He said smoothly.

Rogue gave a derisive snort and pushed herself off from the wall. "Let's get going already."

XxX

Gambit slung his arm around Rogue's shoulder once more, ignoring the scathing look Nightcrawler and The Scarlet Witch sent his way. Rogue of course ignored the whole thing, shrugged his arm off and leaned over the bridge to get a better look at the waterfall. He did have to admit that under different circumstances he would like to bring Rogue here.

Not that he thought about romantic evenings with her often.

He glanced out of the side of his eye and saw that The Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler had their backs turned to him. This would be his best opportunity to plant the explosive.

His objective, his real objective, was to cripple Genosha. He was to take out their fresh water supply, their communications and electricity. Genosha wouldn't be able to repair the damage during the coming war and would not survive.

With a frown he walked to the other side of the bridge and bent down to stick the bomb to the side of the building. He'd have to sneak out later tonight and plant the other two bombs though he wasn't looking forward to it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rogue watching him. It relived his guilt only slightly knowing that she had caught on. He wondered if he could get her to follow him tonight? But just in case...

He stood up and gave a weary look around. Rogue had resumed watching the falls while Nightcrawler and The Scarlet Witch were flirting. Gambit turned his attention to the electromagnetic generators and then to the communication tower.

Even if she didn't follow him or lost him, she would at least know where he was going.

He turned back around to see Rogue watching him with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face. "What are you up to Swamp Rat?"

XxX

Rogue had the most peculiar feeling that Gambit was trying to get caught. It of course could be a false trail of bread crumbs. But Rogue didn't think so. He didn't even seem particularly malicious or money hungry. So what was his deal?

"Just admiring the view." He said with that stupid smile of his and made a point of raking his eyes up and down her form. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled her dream from last night. It had felt so real that her skin still burned where he had touched her. Her embarrassment was made all that much worse every time he made a shameless innuendo or gave her that look that said he wanted to devour her whole.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him. She would get Kurt to come back tonight and check out whatever he had put on the bridge over the water distribution channels. Normally she would do it herself but the way Gambit had been looking at the generators and the communications tower, she knew he would be visiting them soon. In fact, she could swear he wanted her to follow him.

"That is the end of the tour." Wanda said turning to her and pointedly ignoring Gambit. "I will escort you back to the palace after which we will meet with Father." She directed this last bit to Kurt.

Rogue nodded and began to follow their host. Gambit did the same only he decided it would be a better walk back if he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. It was an intimate gesture that couples did. They were not a couple. She sent him a sour glare before pulling herself free.

The walk back was short and she had every intention of hoping into her shower. But Gambit apparently had other plans as he pulled her into his room. It was almost like he existed just to contradict her.

Rogue bit her lip and willed away the blood that threatened to flood her face. This was eerily similar to the dream. She ripped her arm away from him before he had a chance to pull her against him.

"You know, I had a dream that started out like this last night." He said with a hungry glint in his eyes.

Rogue's jaw dropped. "It was your dream!" she gasped.

She immediately clapped her hands over her mouth and shut her eyes. Why did she have to say that?

His eyes lit up and he was across the room in an instant. "I thought you only got memories of Zane?"

Rogue let out a huff and turned her head from him. She wouldn't look at him while she talked about that awful dream. "Sometimes memories don't come right away and they show up later."

"Ah," He said with a nod and a knowing grin. "So that's why you've been blushing like a school girl all day."

"I most certainly have not!" She argued. Of course she had been doing exactly what he said she had, but she would be damned if she would admit to it.

He didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"So really Gambit what's your deal?" She asked, if she didn't change the subject her head would have exploded.

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a decidedly attractive smile. "I don't believe I know what you mean."

She stared at him. He wasn't about to tell her anything, that much was obvious. Gambit was the type to give her the run around until she was ready to scream and pull her hair out.

Though there were these small things he would do, like an innocent slip of the tongue, that made her think he wanted to be caught. Maybe she should just absorb him again. People generally didn't want to be absorbed by her, whether it was her friends or enemies. So how should she go about it?

Her first thought was that the only way he'd let her get close enough was to kiss him. But that would open up a whole can of worms that she just wasn't ready to deal with.

She slipped her glove off and reached for his face but he grabbed her wrist. "You know the rule, chere." He leaned in to her but didn't press his lips to hers. He was waiting for her to come the rest of the way. She really hated him sometimes.

She went the rest of the way and pressed her lips against his. She momentarily enjoyed the feeling of his lips on hers before she absorbed him. She had never absorbed so much of someone before, well other than Carol.

Memories flew around in her head, some that meant something to her, but most were confusing. Above all else she was overflowing with energy. It was euphoric, she decided as she threw her head back to try and gain some ground. How did he live like this?

She started fanning herself with her ungloved hand and ignored Gambit's body slumped at her feet. This was probably what getting injected with a couple of shots of espresso felt like. She was so absorbed in the feeling of all this energy coursing through her body that she didn't notice the glove on her other hand glowing.

Luckily Gambit's rest time after absorption was scary short because he reached up and threw it to the opposite side of the room before tackling her to the ground.

It wasn't a big explosion, but it would most certainly have taken off her hand.

Gambit lifted his head up and looked down at her. He still looked drowsy which meant he had fantastic reflexes. "I'm starting to think you're more trouble then I am, chere."

XxX

She had this faraway look in her eye, well, his eyes, as though she were trapped in her own mind. Probably looking through his memories. Gambit knew he should get off of her, but he really couldn't help himself. Between the desire to feel her body beneath his and the desire to make her mad, he wouldn't be getting off of her until she made him.

He began moving his right hand at a lazy pace up and down her side. Surely she would wake up any minute now. While he waited for her to come to her senses he trailed small kisses from her jawline to her collarbone. Oh how he wished she were topless. He would just love to get a good look at her chest. In fact, he wanted full permission to her entire body.

A few moments later. Rogue snapped back to reality and gave him a bewildered look. He had stopped the kisses but his hand continued to move along her side.

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side as though she was trying to make a decision. He was about to ask what she was thinking when she leaned up and kissed him. He knew she didn't want to sleep with him like he thought when he felt his energy drain away.

XxX

"Hey, Logan." she said into her communicator as she finished tying Gambit up. "Yeah, I've got him. Me and Kurt will be there in a couple of minutes."


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue had had to absorb him twice more by the time Kurt had ported them back to the Blackbird. Rogue had kept her word and told Wanda about the bomb on the bridge and to up the security at the places Gambit had planned on blowing up too. She had no doubt that Magneto would retaliate against Senator Kelly which meant that they needed to move fast if they were going to intercept him.

She glanced over to Gambit. Rogue was fairly certain that he was awake but didn't really feel like calling him on it. Besides he always looked so peaceful when he was passed out or was faking it as the current case was.

Rogue sighed and turned to look out of her window. She was crashing hard from all that energy she had absorbed and would be out like a light at any minute. She yawned and let her eyelids flutter shut.

At least she knew that Wolverine wouldn't kill Gambit while she was asleep. Once they had boarded the aircraft Logan had been ready to toss his unconscious form off into the ocean. Rogue wouldn't have it though.

She had seen Gambit's memories, she had heard his thoughts. And after she sorted through all the perverted and blush inducing images in his head she had got to the part she had been looking for.

He in fact was trying to get caught by her and by Logan the time he broke into the mansion. He hated taking jobs against his race. But as the son of the Patriarch of the Thieves Guild he really had no choice. And he would rather do the work himself and know the good guys would catch on than to have someone else do it and get away with it.

She had relayed this information to Logan. He hadn't really wanted to believe it but relented nonetheless saying he would talk to the Professor about it. But until then they would keep him on ice back at the mansion.

She rolled her head the other way and caught a brief flash of red and black eyes before she fell asleep.

XxX

Gambit was surprised when the X-Men didn't immediately hand him over to the MRD. He knew Wolverine was just itching to poke a few holes in him with those legendary claws of his. He suspected that was Rogue's doing, he knew she had a soft spot for him.

What he didn't know was how much she had seen or how much she had told her fellow X-Men. She had absorbed him five times now, she had probably seen a good portion of his life. But then again, she had said it was difficult to absorb him. Hopefully she had got just enough to not to kill him and hopefully she would have a couple more of his dirty dreams where she was the star.

The cell they had put him in negated mutant powers. Not that he needed his to escape, he was a master thief after all. Remy waited until three in the morning before he made his escape. They hadn't even placed a guard on him, probably knew he would escape anyway.

He didn't make a bee line for the any of the exits. First he had to go pay a visit to Rogue. She was just so fun to rile up and he couldn't resist the chance that he might catch another glimpse of her in her panties. Maybe less if he was lucky.

He crept along the dark halls of the mansion, peeking into rooms until he found hers. She was laying on her back, her hair flared out around her like a halo. As he snuck closer he saw that her face was flushed and she seemed to be breathing hard for someone who was asleep.

He could think of only one thing that would put her in such a state. And he had never been more happy to know he was the cause of it.

Gambit sat down on the side of her bed and leaned over her with one hand on the other side of her. She looked like a sex goddess with that red blush staining her cheeks. He almost climbed into bed with her when she gave a soft moan.

If Rogue were to wake up and find him in bed with her she really might kill him. Though if he had to die and he got to choose the method it would be by her lips.

He sat there a moment longer before he placed a light kiss on her forehead and left a card on her nightstand. He stood up and escaped out her window. He would see her again, he would make sure of it.

XxX

Rogue woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp. She was going to kill that no good dirty rotten thief. This latest sex dream had been particularly steamy and had included some mild spanking. He had an odd fascination with her rear that made her want to bury her face in her hands.

She looked over to her nightstand to see it was just after three in the morning. Rogue actually growled, however, when she saw a playing card sitting on the edge of the table. She snatched it up and saw that it was the two of hearts. Great he had left his calling card.

She stared at it a half a second longer before she bolted up out of bed and ran over to her open window. The dark lawn was devoid of presence. The next time she saw him she was going to kick him right in the shins.

A/N

This is the end of this one but I will write another.


End file.
